I overheard you say
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: When Beckett has a heart-to-heart to Lanie about castle, he overhears... will this be the one thing that brings them together? PURE FLUFFYNESS, cause we ALL need that!


_A/N: I FINALLY saw __**tomorrow when the war began**__ and it was AWESOME. For those who haven't seen it and want to, seriously, it's worth it. =) Anyways, the idea for this FF came from that. There was a part in the movie where 2 girls were in a truck with the two-way radio and one of them had switched it off, and they were having a deep and meaningful… I thought… Mmm, Beckett chats to Lanie, and Castle overhears… PERFECT! So I created this. _

_Hope you like it =)_

Beckett shoved the two-way radio at Castle and turned on her heels.

"Take that and shut up," Beckett snapped turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you-"

"Just stay here!" she ordered. "Stop arguing with everything I say."

Castle took a step back, surprised by her sudden outburst, and Beckett used the moment to escape into the Morgue, where Lanie was.

With the two-way radio gripped in her hand, she silently scolded herself. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, but the presence of Castle was getting harder to take. Lanie looked up from the body she was examining, and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Problem?" she asked.

Beckett sighed and climbed on the empty exam table on the other side of Lanie. "You have NO idea…"

Lanie turned her attention back to the body. "I'm listening…"

"It's him," she admitted. "He annoys the crap out of me."

"What'd he do this time?"

"Nothing," she said. "That's the point."

Lanie frowned, and looked over her shoulder. "What do you mean _nothing_?"

There was a long pause.

"Ever since he went off to the Hamptons with his stupid ex-wife, I can't stop thinking about how it could have been different, you know… I don't know. I feel like I'm someone else when he's around. I'm like… I'm fun."

"You are fun, Kate."

"Nuh," she denied. "I know all I do is work and… ever since Castle came into my life, it's like he changed who I was, he brought me out of my shell."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No," she said. "It's a good thing. I think…"

"But?" Lanie challenged.

"But he's with Gina, and I'm with Josh and… it sucks."

"So tell him that," she advised.

"I can't."

Lanie stopped working and looked at her friend, her eyes darkening. "Listen to me girl. You need to tell him what's goin' on in your head, you need to break the rules, for once in your pathetic little existence, be a woman!" Lanie grinned playfully.

Beckett laughed. "It's not fair on him."

"Bull," she snapped. "It's not him, it's you. You're a wimp."

Beckett frowned. "Lanie, I…"

"You're scared," she stated. "Like a lil' baby. Scared that he actually might say yes, and that would mean you are in a committed relationship with a man you love."

"Lanie…" she warned.

"I say it like it is," she shrugged. "And you know it."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Castle!"

"Indeed," she grinned. "And as wise…"

"Did you just call Castle wise?" she mocked.

"Yeah," Lanie nodded. "When it comes to you, Kate, he has you down pat!"

Beckett knew that, and she hated it.

"Yeah, well, remind me not to come to you for advice…" Beckett headed for the door.

"Kate!" she called.

She stopped and turned around.

"It's okay to be scared," she informed. "But you don't want another regret. Remember what it felt like when he walked away with her, and you stood there watching him leave. You were depressed for months. You told me, you had regrets, that maybe you shouldn't have waited so long. I've watched the two of you lately, and it's there… whatever it is… you can't just pretend it's not. He deserves to know how you feel, then let him make the choice," she finished.

Beckett shook her head. "This isn't a TV series, Lanie, we're not Booth and Brennan, with Hannah Burley stuck in the middle… this is real, and if it falls apart then-"

"Then you'll know," Lanie said. "Suck it up, girl. Go for it."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah, we'll see..."

Beckett closed the door after her, and turned the corner.

Castle was there, with the two-way radio in his hand.

"Word of advice, there is an on/off switch button…" he smiled knowingly. "You might want to make sure it's off when you're having a private conversation about me."

Beckett's face drained of color as she realized what had happened, her gaze shot to the floor.

"Kate…" he titled her chin with his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "Lanie's right."

His eyes locked on hers, and he held her stare.

"You are a wimp," he whispered moving in closer to her. He could feel her heart rate increase dramatically. He smiled. "Your hearts racing…"

Beckett could barely breathe. "Funny that…" she responded.

"What'd you say?" he challenged. "Wanna be in a committed relationship with someone you love?"

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"And with someone who loves you back…" he said.

She couldn't stop the smile forming in her face, or the hope surging through her veins.

"Yes," she whispered. She had no idea what possessed her to answer that way, maybe it was the way he was looking at her, with such longing, desire… and love. She was scared as hell, but she also knew this was what she wanted. She could have rolled her eyes, and told Castle he was an idiot, she could have blamed it on medication she wasn't taking, that made her delirious. But what was the point? She wanted this, she wanted him… she loved him.

He had broken down the walls she had built around herself, and when he leaned in and touched her face gently with his finger, she felt that connection that reared its ugly head every time they were alone in a room.

"Good," he smiled. "Because it's all I've ever wanted."

Then he kissed her.

_It turned out differently to what I expected, but hopefully it was still good. I'd love you to share your opinions. If you hated it, or if you thought it needed something else… go ahead and share your thoughts. I'm listening… =)_


End file.
